Skeleton
|spawn= Light level <7, on solid blocks |Score = 120 (Survival Test only) |Damage = Ranged Easy: Normal: Hard: Sword: Easy: Normal: Hard: No contact damage |drop = Arrows, Bone, and rarely a Bow? }}A Skeleton is a common hostile mob that shoots arrows and drops 0-2 bones, 0-2 arrows, and/or a bow (most likely used, but sometimes, very rarely, enchanted) upon death. They are the primary ranged mob the player encounters. Skeletons are currently only one of two mobs that drop bones, the other being a wither skeleton. Like zombies, they spawn in darkness and burn in sunlight. Both skeletons and zombies seek shade so that they don't burn in the daylight. When a Skeleton's arrow hits another hostile mob (with the exception of creepers), the other mob will attack the skeleton. Skeletons themselves will also turn on any other hostile mobs that hit them, including other skeletons. Behavior Strategy Skeletons can be one of the most difficult hostile-mobs to combat. Because of their climatic abilities in accuracy and fire-rate, skeletons are difficult to combat from a short range, with their maximum range being from 16 blocks away. Skeletons are best taken out with a bow and, if available, a strong Smite sword. Because skeletons drop arrows, it is suggested to use the bow in this situation. Also, skeletons can't shoot through vines, but you can. Another way of attacking it is to quickly sprint at it and go inside it (skeletons are non-solid)constantly and hit it with a sword, when you are inside it, the skeleton can't hurt you with its arrows. Skeletons are notorious for having enchanted bows and armor, exaggerating the need for ranged combat even more. Skeletons are usually best left alone if a player is not prepared, as they burn in the sunlight, and are aware when they are on fire. Drops Skeletons will drop bones and arrows upon death, rarely a bow or even an enchanted one. Bones can be crafted into bone meal or used to tame wolves. If a Skeleton's arrow kills a creeper, the creeper will drop any music disc (But not disk 11 because its the horror disk). Note that any bow the skeleton drops will probably be damaged (more often heavily than not). Now Playing: Disk 11. By: everythinggames Farming In Survival Mode, "farming" skeletons is almost impossible. You'll need full diamond armor for the farming process to ensure you stay alive. There are four ways to farm Skeletons. Method 1 Try to trap them in a glass block building. Make sure to build the roof with non-transparent blocks, so that they will not burn in the daylight. Method 2 Find a monster spawner, and surround it with stone. Make a 4 block-deep water pit. You'll need a hole in the floor to receive all the bones. Once you've acquired those bones, pour water, and skeletons will appear.(Glitch soon to be fixed) Method 3 Make a deep hole. (At least 3 blocks deep.) Then set a trapdoor. Then make a lever, connected to the trapdoor using redstone. When night comes, wait for a Skeleton to come over the trapdoor, pull the lever and the Skeleton will fall in. Method 4 Set a shade with piston door. Then when it's day, the skeletons will run to shade, then quickly shut the piston door. Trivia *Skeletons make a creaking noise when moving, this can cue in players to their presence. *They have the ability to climb ladders, although their AI usually prevents this. *There is a very rare chance a Skeleton will spawn riding a Spider, known as a Spider-Jockey. It has 1% chance of spawning instead of a spider. *It takes three hits from a Diamond Sword to kill a Skeleton. *Although uncommon, Skeletons can drop bows upon death. Very rarely it will be an Enchanted Bow. *While players can retrieve their own missed arrows, they cannot retrieve the missed arrows from a Skeleton, as it would provide an extremely easy farming method. *As of 1.4, there are now 2 types of skeletons. The Wither Skeleton, the wither skeleton spawns in the nether. *You can make Skeletons wear armor and pumpkins and wield swords by aiming at them then pressing Q. *Skeletons can survive at daytime if it is wearing any kind of helmet. *Skeletons don't pick up diamond armor, when it's dropped. *If skeletons are in water in daytime, they don't burn and they can survive the sunlight. (This applies to any undead.) *Mostly the Skeletons are found on Tundra Biomes and Cold Taiga Biomes, but there's 20% chance Skeletons will be in other biomes. This only happens very very very very rarely. *Skeletons can spawn in the nether. Although it is a rare chance for that to happen in survival mode. Gallery 4fwl1x.jpg|An example of farming skeletons. Tumblr_lmbi8fzT5u1qizkcko1_500.jpg|A fall-in trap for a skeleton. Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice the skeleton burning because it has no roof covering the sunlight. Minecraft_skeleton_fail_by_buba2426-d3dv4z2.png|An army of skeletons spawned at day, burning to death. Minecraft_Skeleton_Badie.jpg|A bare-handed skeleton trapped and being farmed. Minecraft_Skeleton_being_shot_at_arrow_flying_mid_air_HD_screenshot.png|A skeleton in a house about to shoot. 800px-Skeleton_1.8.2.png|A Skeleton in 1.8. You can see it wielding it's bow with both hands. SkeletonvsSpiderJockeySkeleton.png|Two skeletons shooting each other in 1.9pre4. The skeleton on the right is a spider jockey. 800px-Skeleton_Golden.png|A Skeleton in 12w32a in golden armor. Skeleton_leather.png|A Skeleton in 12w34b with leather armor. 2012-11-01_18.35.40.png|A skeleton holding a Diamond Sword, rather than the usual Bow Skeleton in minecart.png|A skeleton rides a minecart skeleton..with...pumpkin.head.jpg|Skeleton with pumpkin head. 2013-09-19 11.08.22.png 2013-11-03_20.19.25.png|A Skeleton in diamond armor, wielding an enchanted diamond sword.|link=Skeleton 2013-10-31 15.46.36.png 2013-10-31 16.43.40.png 2013-10-31 15.48.58.png Skeleton Skull.png|A model of a skeleton head Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Skeleton pig